Enlèvement
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menikahi ibuku? Dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi ayahku." For Snape Day dan Infantrum Date Becomes Your Fate Challenge.


A/N: Untuk Snape Day dan Infantrum Date Becomes Your Fate Challenge. Saya memakai tanggal lahir Snape, yaitu 9 Januari 1960 yang menghasilkan kalimat _Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Family yang mengandung unsur Crime dan fic tersebut bertemakan rasa cinta-benci._

Oke, plis enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling. Dan _Cirque du Freak _merupakan properti dari The Saga of Darren Shan Series oleh Darren Shan (Darren O'Shaughnessy)

* * *

o

#

**~Enlèvement~**

#

o

* * *

**Surrey, Juni 1986.**

**Di sebuah rumah beralamat di Privet Drive nomor 4.**

"...benar-benar gila. Kita mau nekat pergi ke pantai? Pada saat pantai di seluruh semenanjung Inggris penuh sesak begitu?"

Vernon Dursley yang berperawakan sedang, ikal, dan berkumis tipis menunjuk televisi di ruang tengah yang menyala, menampilkan liputan tentang padatnya wisatawan yang berkunjung ke pantai.

Istrinya, Petunia, menggelengkan kepala tak senang.

"Kita tetap harus pergi, Vernon. Kau tahu Dudley Duddydums kita ingin ke pantai. Sejak bulan Januari," Petunia memberi penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir. "Selama ini kita hanya berjanji padanya. Sekarang kita harus menepatinya."

Kemudian wanita itu merendahkan suaranya dan berkata dengan nada memohon, "Ayolah, Vernon. Aku tak mau ada porselen kesayanganku yang pecah lagi."

Vernon menghela napas panjang. Matanya memandang ke arah putra semata wayangnya yang kini sedang pura-pura berenang di sofa. Anak enam tahun itu bertelanjang dada, membuat perut gendutnya terlihat jelas. Ia hanya mengenakan celana renang yang terlihat sedikit kesempitan. Di pinggangnya ada ban renang berkepala bebek kuning.

"Baiklah, kita pergi," ujarnya mengalah. "Siapkan barang-barangnya, Petunia. Jangan lupa bawa krim antimatahari—aku tidak mau berenang nanti."

Petunia terlihat lega. Wanita kurus berleher panjang itu bergegas melakukan perintah suaminya.  
.

.

.

"Sekarang tinggal satu masalah," Vernon menggerutu. Ia berjalan menuju lemari yang terletak di bawah tangga, lalu membuka pintunya.

"Keluar kau," katanya pada orang yang ada di dalam sana. Seorang anak kecil sebaya putranya yang memiliki mata hijau cemerlang dengan rambut acak-acakan beringsut mendekat.

"Ada apa Paman?" tanya anak itu polos.

"Ikut aku," dengan kasar Vernon menarik tangan anak bernama Harry Potter itu, lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah. Setibanya di sana, disuruhnya Harry duduk di sofa di sebelah Dudley putranya yang masih sibuk berenang.

Bocah bermata hijau itu menatap sepupunya sambil mengerutkan alis sedikit.

"Kau sudah gila, Dudley? Di sini bukan kolam renang."

"Diam kau!" bentak Dudley langsung. "Sebentar lagi aku akan berenang! Di pantai, bukan di kolam renang! Kau dengar itu? Di pantai!"

Dia mengakhiri sesi teriak-teriaknya dengan mendorong Harry yang malang hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Vernon sama sekali tidak mencegah maupun memarahi anaknya. Ia bahkan bersikap seolah tidak melihat peristiwa yang berlangsung tepat di depan hidungnya itu.

"Kita akan ke pantai?" Harry menoleh pada pamannya seraya bangkit pelan-pelan dari jatuhnya. "Benarkah itu?"

"_Kami _akan ke pantai. Aku, bibimu, dan Dudley. Kau akan berada di rumah Mrs. Figg selama kami bersenang-senang."

Harry langsung protes, "Tapi aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan kucing!"

"Kalau begitu tendang saja kucing-kucingnya," sahut Vernon tak peduli. Detik berikutnya suaranya menggelegar memanggil istrinya, "Petunia! Kau sudah selesai belum?"

"Ya Vernon, sebentar!" terdengar sahutan dari atas. Tidak lama setelah itu, Petunia muncul dengan memakai _sundress_, topi lebar, serta kacamata hitam.

"Keranjang pikniknya sudah kusiapkan di dapur. Jangan lupa dimasukkan ke mobil," katanya, lalu menggendong putra kesayangannya dan mematikan televisi. Setelah itu pandangannya beralih kepada Harry.

"Aku sudah menelepon Mrs. Figg. Dia bilang hari ini kau akan membantunya memandikan kucingnya."

Harry mengerang. Dudley menertawakannya.

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut kalian?" pinta Harry memelas.

"TIDAK," sahut Petunia, dibarengi Dudley, dan ditambah suara Vernon dari dapur. Harry tidak membantah, dari awal dia sudah tahu kemungkinannya diajak adalah nol.

Setengah jam kemudian Harry sudah duduk di ruang tamu Mrs. Figg yang bau kol dan penuh kucing berkeliaran. Harry merutuki nasibnya dan mulai berpikir untuk benar-benar melakukan apa yang dibilang Paman Vernon: _tendang saja kucingnya._

Namun kucing-kucing itu beruntung karena Mrs. Figg segera muncul sebelum Harry sempat merealisasikan pikirannya.

"Pakai ini Nak," wanita tua itu menyerahkan masker dan sepasang sarung tangan karet kepada Harry, sama seperti yang sudah dikenakannya sendiri. "Kau tidak akan mau kutu-kutu kucing masuk ke tubuhmu."

Menit-menit berikutnya bagaikan neraka bagi Harry. Dia duduk di sebelah Mrs. Figg, memandikan kucing demi kucing di baskom. Menggosok bulunya, membersihkan misai dan kakinya, serta—yang paling menyebalkan—mencari kutu di tubuh kucing-kucing itu. Dan para kucing tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa diam—mereka terus-terusan mengeong dan bergerak-gerak rewel sepanjang proses pemandian. Bukan sekali dua kali saja Harry berseru kesakitan ketika kena cakaran.

"Ah! Shamponya habis," keluh Mrs. Figg ketika menekan botol shampo kucing itu dan tidak ada cairan yang keluar.

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja?" ujar Harry penuh harap. Rasanya dia sudah memandikan delapan belas atau sembilan belas kucing dan dia benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Belum, Harry. Maribelle, Annabelle, Melody, Crystal dan Jasmine belum dimandikan. Kita harus memandikan semuanya."

Wanita itu melepas sarung tangan karet yang sebelah kanan, lalu merogoh kantung roknya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Pergilah ke _petshop _Miss Lovesdog. Beli shampo kucing yang mereknya sama seperti ini dan segeralah kembali!"

Yah, setidaknya Harry bisa lepas dari kucing-kucing sial itu untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Pria itu sudah mengintai sejak tadi.

Dia melihat Harry diantar pamannya ke rumah tetangga, lalu ditinggalkan di sana. Dia menunggu dengan sabar di tempat persembunyiannya—dia tahu, pasti bocah itu akan keluar nanti.

Oke. Sekaranglah saatnya.

Ia merapatkan kain hitam yang membungkus wajahnya, kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap, siap melaksanakan aksinya.

.

.

.

Harry keluar dari _petshop_ Miss Lovesdog—yang sesuai namanya, sangat mencintai anjing—dengan menenteng bungkusan berisi shampo kucing yang diminta Mrs. Figg. Dia berusaha mengatur langkahnya untuk tidak terlalu cepat, sebisa mungkin mengulur waktu agar terbebas lebih lama dari kucing-kucing yang membuatnya muak.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyergapnya dari belakang.

Mulutnya ditutupi kain sehingga ia tidak bisa berteriak. Tubuhnya didekap erat-erat sehingga ia harus meronta. Harry sempat berpikir bahwa ini adalah lelucon Dudley seperti biasa, tetapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa sepupunya itu sedang berada di pantai bersama paman dan bibinya. Lagipula Dudley tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Penyergap itu pastilah orang dewasa yang kuat sekali.

Harry merasa tenaganya mulai hilang dan dia mulai lemas. Bungkusan berisi shampo kucing itu jatuh dari tangannya. Setelah itu, Harry tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Saat Harry membuka mata, dia tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada. Matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan. Rumah ini kecil, sempit, remang, suram dan kotor, sangat berbeda dengan Privet Drive nomor empat. Bahkan lemari di bawah tangga tempatnya tidur pun lebih bersih daripada ini.

_Aku diculik_, pikir Harry. Rasa takut mulai menjalarinya. Terkadang dia mendengar berita penculikan anak yang disiarkan di TV—orang tua anak itu diancam untuk membayar sejumlah uang agar anaknya dibebaskan, kalau tidak anak tersebut akan dibunuh.

Kekhawatiran lain melandanya. Dia sangat ragu Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia mau membayar uang tebusan untuknya. Mungkin mereka malah senang—dengan dirinya diculik, beban mereka jadi berkurang. Lain halnya kalau Dudley yang diculik.

Harry memeriksa keadaannya. Dia berbaring di sofa butut yang sudah bolong-bolong dalam keadaan tak terikat dan tak terluka. Tidak ada rasa sakit. Syukurlah, penculik itu tidak melukainya—dan tidak mengikatnya, meskipun Harry heran kenapa dia tidak diikat.

"...pergilah."

Harry menoleh. Suara itu datang dari luar pintu yang nampaknya merupakan pintu masuk dan keluar rumah ini.

Bocah itu segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia harus membuka pintu itu, lalu lari sekencang-kencangnya sebelum penculik itu menangkapnya lagi.

Tangannya sudah setengah jalan menuju kenop pintu yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ketika pintu terdorong membuka ke dalam, membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Harry menyipitkan mata, silau oleh sinar matahari yang masuk tiba-tiba. Kemudian satu sosok gelap muncul di depannya, menutupi pancaran sinar matahari.

Orang itu menatap Harry dengan tatapan dingin selama beberapa saat sebelum masuk ke rumah dan mengunci pintu, lalu mengantungi kuncinya. Harry hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Sana," si penculik memberi isyarat agar Harry kembali ke sofa jelek tadi. Harry bergeming di tempat.

"Lepaskan aku," katanya berani, meskipun jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. "Lepaskan aku, kau penculik!"

Penculik itu tidak menanggapi. Dia berjalan mendekat, kemudian menyibakkan poni berantakan Harry. Tatapannya terpaku lama ke dahi Harry—tepatnya, ke bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat yang ada di sana.

"Lepaskan!" Harry membebaskan diri dari pegangan si penculik. Pria itu memandang Harry yang melotot garang, kemudian ia berjalan melewati Harry begitu saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menuju jendela dan menaikkan kerainya sehingga cahaya matahari kini leluasa menerangi bagian dalam rumah itu.

"Lepaskan aku dari sini!" kini Harry berteriak. "Kau tidak boleh menculikku!"

Si Penculik kembali memandang Harry dengan mata hitam pekatnya yang senada dengan warna pakaiannya. Harry merasa tak suka dengan wajah orang ini: tidak ada ekspresi, hidungnya bengkok aneh berminyak, dan rambut panjang seleher yang membingkai wajahnya berantakan serta lengket. Sudah bisa dipastikan Bibi Petunia tidak akan sudi berbicara dengan orang seperti ini.

"Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh menculikmu?" tanya Penculik. Nada suaranya datar sekali.

"Karena paman dan bibiku akan mencari-cari aku!" balas Harry lagi. "Mereka akan merasa sangat kehilangan, lalu segera melapor polisi. Setelah itu polisi akan mencariku dan menemukanku. Lalu kau akan ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara."

Tawa dingin meluncur dari bibir pria itu.

"Benarkah? Kaupikir paman dan bibimu akan mencarimu?"

Harry menelan ludah.

"Bukankah paman dan bibimu tidak menyukaimu? Kalau kau pergi dari kehidupan mereka, kurasa mereka akan sangat bersyukur."

Dalam hati, Harry tahu betul hal itu ada benarnya. Namun tentu saja ia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Mungkin mereka memang tidak selalu bersikap baik padaku, tapi mereka adalah paman dan bibiku. Mereka akan mencariku!"

"Jangan habiskan energimu dengan berteriak-teriak padaku. Aku tak suka mendengarnya, tahu?" Penculik menarik lengan Harry dan mendudukkannya dengan paksa di sofa. Harry bangkit, tapi langsung didorong lagi hingga duduk. Tak menyerah, bocah itu bangkit lagi. Penculiknya mendorongnya, kemudian mengacungkan sebatang tongkat hitam panjang ke arah leher Harry.

"Duduk."

Walaupun yang mengancamnya hanya sebatang tongkat yang kelihatannya tidak berbahaya sama sekali, entah kenapa nyali Harry menjadi ciut. Dia pun menghentikan usahanya berdiri.

"Benar-benar keras kepala. Persis seperti ayahnya," Penculik bergumam. Dia mengambil gelas kotor yang ada di meja, mengetuknya dengan tongkatnya, dan gelas itu kini menjadi bersih—ditambah berisi jus jeruk pula!

Harry harus mengucek-ucek matanya untuk memastikan dirinya tidak salah lihat. Namun, keajaiban belum berhenti.

"Minum," pria itu melepas pegangan pada gelas tersebut. Gelasnya tidak jatuh, malah melayang di udara. Dia kemudian menggerakkan tongkatnya, mengarahkan gelas berisi jus jeruk itu melayang tepat ke depan hidung Harry.

Si bocah bermata hijau hanya bisa melongo.

"Minum," ulang Penculik. Ragu-ragu, Harry menangkap gelas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak langsung meminum isinya, tentu saja.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya curiga. "Kenapa kau menculikku? Dan bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?"

Penculik tidak menjawab. Dia malah sibuk menggerakkan tongkatnya, mengatur beberapa barang agar terlihat lebih rapi.

"Hei, jawab aku!"

"Aku adalah orang yang berhutang budi pada ibumu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menculikmu. Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini adalah karena aku seorang penyihir. Puas?"

Kini giliran Harry yang tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia merasa sedang bermimpi.

"Kau pasti bohong. Penyihir itu tidak ada. Dan aku yakin ibuku tidak punya kenalan orang sepertimu."

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak," tandas Penculik tak acuh, masih berkutat dengan kesibukannya merapikan barang-barang. "Kau tahu? Tidak sopan kalau tidak menghabiskan sajian minum dari tuan rumah."

Harry kembali melirik isi gelas di tangannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya haus sekali setelah tadi memandikan kucing selama berjam-jam, apalagi ditambah berteriak-teriak barusan.

Meski ragu, akhirnya diminumnya isi gelas itu dalam satu tegukan.

...dan ternyata, memang jus jeruk biasa.

.

.

.

Harry melewatkan malam tanpa sesuatu yang membahayakan. Sebaliknya, dia malah merasa tenang. Penculik itu memberinya makan malam yang benar-benar enak, yang bahkan belum pernah didapatnya dari keluarga Dursley selama ini. Selain itu Penculik juga menyediakan buku-buku cerita bergambar yang gambarnya bisa bergerak, serta beberapa mainan aneh yang disebut pria itu sebagai "mainan anak-anak di dunia sihir". Saat hari sudah larut, Penculik memberikan selembar selimut dan menyuruhnya tidur di sofa jelek itu. Tidak buruk.

Namun, ketika Harry bangun keesokan paginya, dia teringat kepada paman dan bibinya. Dia menyesali diri yang sempat terlena tadi malam, keasyikan sendiri sehingga kewaspadaannya menurun.

"Pulangkan aku ke rumah paman dan bibiku!" serunya ketika melihat Penculik. "Mereka pasti mencari-cari aku!"

"Aku akan memulangkanmu, tapi tidak sekarang," ujar Penculik dengan suara dinginnya yang biasa. "Hari ini kita sudah punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan."

"Apa?"

Pria itu menatap Harry lama.

"Jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

Harry belum pernah merasa segembira ini seumur hidupnya. Penculik itu—yang kini ia panggil _Sir_—membawanya menonton sirkus orang-orang aneh yang disebut _Cirque Du Freak_. Harry menikmati pertunjukan itu: bocah ular, atraksi laba-laba beracun, wanita berambut, wanita dengan gigi yang luar biasa kuat, pria yang bisa mencopot anggota tubuhnya dan memasangnya lagi...

Walaupun mengerikan dan tak masuk akal bagi Harry dua hari yang lalu, sekarang ini Harry menyukainya, dan dia mulai benar-benar percaya bahwa sihir itu ada.

Setelah pertunjukan sirkus itu usai, Penculik membawanya ke sebuah kedai es krim dan memesankan segelas besar es krim untuk Harry tanpa memesan apa-apa untuk dirinya sendiri. Harry melongo melihat tingginya es krim tersebut dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia bisa menghabiskan es krim sebesar ini, meskipun sudah lama sekali dia mengidamkan untuk bisa memakan yang seperti ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sir. Aku benar-benar senang hari ini," kata Harry berseri-seri sambil menyuap es krimnya. Penculik itu tidak bereaksi, hanya terus duduk bersandar di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan kursi Harry. Lengannya terlipat dan pandangannya tertuju sepenuhnya ke arah bocah bermata hijau.

"Oh ya, Sir," Harry membuka mulut lagi, "kalau kau mengenal orang tuaku, maukah kau menceritakan tentang mereka padaku? Aku tak pernah kenal mereka. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas ketika aku masih kecil."

Sudut wajah Penculik berkedut sedikit, tetapi selebihnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku benci ayahmu," kata pria berhidung bengkok itu frontal. "Aku sangat membencinya."

"Memangnya kenapa kau membencinya?"

"Banyak sekali alasannya."

Wajah Harry memuram.

"Apakah dia orang jahat?" tanyanya kecewa.

"Tergantung ukuran jahatnya seperti apa," sahut Penculik. "Aku juga orang jahat karena sudah menculikmu."

Harry diam. Apa yang dikatakan orang itu tidak salah.

"Tapi," untuk pertama kalinya, Harry melihat ekspresi wajah Penculik melembut, "ibumu adalah orang yang luar biasa."

"Kau menyukai ibuku?"

"Aku mencintainya."

Harry menyuap es krim lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menikahi ibuku? Dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi ayahku."

Penculik itu terdiam lama sekali setelah Harry mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Seandainya aku bisa," dia mendesah. "Tapi kalau aku menikahi ibumu, kau tidak akan ada di dunia ini."

.

.

.

Malam itu, setelah Penculik membawanya berkeliling di pasar malam, Harry masih belum dikembalikan ke Privet Drive nomor empat. Tidak ada televisi atau koran di rumah itu, jadi Harry tidak tahu apakah dirinya dicari atau tidak. Sewaktu berjalan-jalan tadi Penculik memakaikan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya sehingga Harry merasa tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

"Hari yang sangat hebat, jauh lebih hebat daripada pergi ke pantai. Terima kasih untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini, Sir," kata Harry seraya membaringkan diri di sofa jelek tempatnya tidur. Dia menarik selimut hingga ke leher.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi dan tidak mau terbangun. Aku ingin seperti ini setiap hari, selamanya," sambungnya. "Kau bukan orang jahat, Sir, aku tahu itu. Sepertinya aku akan senang sekali kalau kau menjadi ayahku."

Bocah itu menoleh pada Penculik yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela, memandangi rembulan di luar sana.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu, Sir?"

Penculik mengalihkan kepala pada Harry. Seperti kebiasaannya, dia tidak langsung menjawab.

"Ibumu memanggilku Sev."

Harry tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasa punya ayah, Mr. Sev."

Detik berikutnya ia sudah terlelap sehingga tidak menyaksikan air mata yang jatuh perlahan-lahan membasahi pipi penculiknya—Sev.

.

.

.

Tengah malam.

Sev belum tidur. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi reyot dengan kedua tangan bertaut di depan hidung, tatapannya tertuju kepada Harry yang nyenyak dalam damai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Kewaspadaan Sev langsung bangkit. Tangannya mencengkeram tongkat erat-erat.

"Ini aku, Severus," seolah memahami kecurigaan Sev—yang ternyata singkatan dari _Severus_—orang yang mengetuk pintu itu berbicara dari luar. Namun Sev tidak menurunkan tongkatnya ketika membuka pintu.

"Kau Dumbledore yang asli?"

"Pertanyaan itu membuatku tertawa," sang tamu terkekeh. Dia adalah pria tua berambut dan berjanggut panjang keperakan dengan kacamata berbentuk separo bulan bertengger di hidungnya. "Tapi jika kau perlu jawaban, ya, tentu saja aku adalah Dumbledore yang asli."

Sev memperlebar bukaan pintu, menyilakan Dumbledore masuk. Kemudian dia segera menutup pintu.

"Rumah ini tidak banyak berubah, hanya saja sudah lebih rapi sekarang," mata Dumbledore melihat sekeliling. "Dan... ah."

Pandangannya berhenti kepada sosok Harry yang meringkuk di balik selimut di atas sofa butut. Dumbledore berjalan mendekat, lalu menyibak poni Harry.

"Severus, Severus. Kau bermain api," Dumbledore menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak kusangka kau akan senekat ini."

"Dia diperlakukan buruk oleh paman dan bibinya," kata Sev kaku. "Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit kesenangan. Lily pasti tak akan suka anaknya tumbuh dalam penderitaan."

"Dia akan suka, sebab penderitaan yang kaumaksud itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkannya," Dumbledore menghempaskan tubuh ke kursi yang tadi diduduki Sev. "Waspada itu perlu, Severus, meskipun di masa-masa yang orang bilang sebagai masa damai ini."

Sev bersandar pada pintu masuk.

"Dia mirip Potter. Keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Aku benci dia."

"Dia memiliki mata Lily, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya," Sev menghela napas. "Membuatku tak bisa membencinya lebih jauh."

Dumbledore menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kau memantrai seorang Muggle dengan kutukan Imperius untuk menculik Harry ketika dia membeli shampo kucing. Lalu kaubawa dia kemari, kaumanjakan dia dengan es krim, mainan, dan jalan-jalan. Semua itu kaulakukan karena kau tak tahan melihatnya diperlakukan buruk oleh keluarganya. Sungguh heroik, Severus! Kupikir kau tidak peduli pada anak itu—hanya Lily saja yang ada di pikiranmu. Ternyata aku salah. Arwah Lily pasti berterima kasih padamu."

Tak ada nada sarkastis sepanjang Dumbledore mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu, tetapi Sev tahu betul bahwa Dumbledore tidak sedang memujinya sama sekali. Dan Sev merasa tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Dumbledore mengetahui semua itu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Dumbledore. Ini di luar akal sehatku."

"Jangan mencari pembelaan. Kau _memang _menginginkan ini."

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan anak hasil buah cinta Lily dengan orang itu."

"Sebelum kau menculiknya, mungkin. Tapi kau sendiri telah mengaku, kau tidak bisa membencinya lebih jauh," Dumbledore menatap Sev menusuk. "Tak lama lagi kau pasti sudah dapat mengatakan bahwa kau menyayangi anak itu."

"Aku benci dia, Dumbledore," suara Sev bergetar, berusaha menahan emosi yang membuncah. "Aku benci mengapa wajahnya seperti replika James Potter sialan itu! Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa setiap memandang mata Lily yang dimilikinya. Dia membuatku gila!"

Dumbledore mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Dan dia... anak itu..."

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menikahi ibuku? Dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi ayahku."_

"_Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasa punya ayah, Mr. Sev."_

Sev menundukkan kepala, mencoba meredakan getaran di dadanya.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya, Severus. Kau hanya orang bodoh yang mencintai ibunya. Kau sama sekali tidak berhak atasnya. Kembalikan dia ke tempat seharusnya ia berada dan bereskan kekacauan yang sudah kaubuat. Sudah cukup kausalurkan impian yang tidak kesampaian itu!"

Lagi-lagi Sev tidak bertanya dari mana Dumbledore tahu hal itu. _Cirque du Freak_, kedai es krim, pasar malam... semua itu adalah tempat yang telah direncanakannya untuk didatangi bersama Lily jika ia berhasil mengajak gadis itu berkencan ketika masih remaja dulu. Sayang sekali, hal itu—seperti kata Dumbledore—adalah impian tidak kesampaian. Sev harus puas dengan hanya mengajak Harry sebagai ganti Lily.

"Penculikan anak adalah kejahatan di negara ini, Severus. Aku tidak bisa membelamu kalau kau ditangkap polisi Muggle dan dipenjara di penjara Muggle. Yah, meskipun bukan kau langsung yang melakukan penculikan, siapa tahu mereka berhasil melacakmu. Kudengar polisi Muggle punya teknologi—benar begitu disebutnya?—canggih untuk menangkap pelaku tindak kriminal," Dumbledore terkekeh sambil berdiri dari kursi, lalu melangkah ke pintu. Sev masih bersandar di sana. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia menganggap lelucon Dumbledore barusan itu lucu.

"Sebenarnya kau pasti mengerti, sia-sia saja melakukan ini semua. Tapi aku membiarkanmu karena aku tahu ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau berbuat ceroboh begini."

Pria tua itu menepuk pundak Sev.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Severus."

Lalu dia keluar dari rumah itu, menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

Sepeninggal Dumbledore, Sev termangu selama beberapa saat. Perlahan, ia beringsut mendekati sofa tempat Harry terlelap.

Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihir dengan gemetar ke arah kepala anak itu.

"_Obliviate_."

.

.

.

.

.

Harry membuka mata. Dia mencium bau kol yang menyengat. Seekor kucing melompat ke dadanya, membuatnya terkejut. Diusirnya kucing itu segera.

"Jangan tidur di ruang tamu, Nak, sana pindah ke kamar."

Harry menoleh dan melihat Mrs. Figg.

"Oh maaf, Mrs. Figg," Harry berdiri, lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena bau kol dan kucing. Sudah tiga hari ini dia menginap di rumah Mrs. Figg setelah keluarga Dursley menelepon, mengabari bahwa mereka memutuskan berlibur lebih lama di pantai karena Dudley tidak mau cepat-cepat pulang.

.

...atau begitulah hasil modifikasi ingatan yang dilakukan Sev kepada Harry, keluarga Dursley, serta Mrs. Figg setelah ia membereskan kekacauan akibat penculikan Harry, yang—sebenarnya—sampai melibatkan polisi itu.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Akhirnya saya memberanikan diri nulis fanfic Harry Potter, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya selalu minder. _Well_, harus saya akui entry ini mungkin aneh... dan walaupun saya adalah challenger dari Date Becomes Your Fate Challenge, saya sendiri merasa susah dalam menghadapi tantangan tersebut. ^_^;;

Ya sudahlah. Panjang fic ini juga di luar dugaan saya. -_-;;

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review.


End file.
